Bonus materials
Bonus Materials were a set of materials from the development of Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance that were partially unlocked through play and fully awarded to players upon completion of the appropriate game. Profile Role SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Main.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CharacterArt.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-EnvironmentArt-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-EnvironmentArt-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music-SoulReaver2Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music-SoulReaver1Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Team.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-VoiceTalent.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-VoiceTalent-VoiceSessions.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-OpeningMovie.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-PromotionalMaterials.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Main.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Kain'sArcaneTomes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Raziel'sArcaneTomes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters-Concepts.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters-3DRenders.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Environments.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Team.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-VoiceTalent.png Bonus Materials were viewed from a special section which appeared in the title menu. The bonus material images include concept art, texture models, renders, scripts, cutscene stills, videos and other development related materials. Some parts of bonus materials could be partially unlocked as players played through the game but the full set were only awarded upon the completion of the game or code entry. Bonus Materials were first available in Soul Reaver 2 where console versions contained a cheat code to access the bonus items in the title menu. After completion of the game the code to access the full bonus materials was presented to players. Bonus materials returned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, here some materials relating to previous entries in the series could be unlocked by collecting the Arcane tomes as players progressed through the game. Upon game completion, the third section "The Making of Legacy of Kain: Defiance" was fully unlocked containing materials from the development of Defiance itself. Contents Soul Reaver 2 Story A section covering the lore and history of the series. History of Nosgoth A sub-section of 'Story' which contained several screens summarising the backstory. The story was identical to the one presented in Soul Reaver 2 manuals and the Prima Guide; which were themselves expansions from those presented in the same materials from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Historical Timeline A sub-section of 'Story' containing several images detailing the only official timeline released thus far. The timeline ties together the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and roughly allocates a time-frame for both Soul Reaver 2 and ''Blood Omen 2, though it does not go into details. Dark Chronicle A sub-section of 'Story' containing scripts for the major events of the game, divided into 21 of the most relevant plot-related cutscenes, as summarized in the Dark Chronicle: *Prologue *1 - Arrival *2 - The Reaver Convergence *3 - The Heart of Darkness *4 - The Corruption of the Pillars *5 - The Elder God *6 - The Vampire Vorador *7 - The Elder's Warning *8 - History and Destiny Collide *9 - Time Streaming *10 - Moebius's Martyred Spirit *11 - Ariel's Lament *12 - Raziel Defies the Elder *13 - The Ruined Aerie *14 - The Tenth Guardian *15 - The Death of Janos Audron *16 - The Final Transgression *17 - Cornered in the Stronghold *18 - Vengeance *19 - Renunciation *20 - Full Circle SR1 Opening Movie A sub-section of 'Story' containing the full GlyphX video opening to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Gallery: Story Materials SR2-BonusMaterial-History-01.png|History of Nosgoth SR2-BonusMaterial-History-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-1.png|Historical Timeline SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png Production A section covering the development of the game itself and its artistic vision from concept to final release. Character Art A sub-section of 'Production' covering initial artwork to the final design of some of the major characters in ''Soul Reaver 2, along with prominent enemy designs. Some material is from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver development. The section is divided into entries for the following characters: *Raziel *Kain *Moebius *Janos Audron *Vorador *Ariel *The Elder God *Enemies =Gallery: Production Materials/Character Art = SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-01.png|Raziel SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-01.png|Kain SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-01.png|Moebius SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-01.png|Janos SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-01.png|Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-01.png|Ariel SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-01.png|The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-01-VampireHunterSwordsman.png|Enemies SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-02-VampireHunterSwordsman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-03-VampireHunterSwordsman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-04-VampireHunterPikeman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-05-VampireHunterPikeman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-06-VampireHunterAttackDog.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-07-DemonHunterAttackDog.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-08-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-09-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-10-GreaterSluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-11-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-12-Vampire.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-13-Vampire.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-14-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-15-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-16-SorcererThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-17-SorcererThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-18-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-19-Mutant.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-20-BlackFireDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-21-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-23-AcidDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-24-AcidDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-25-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-26-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-27-GasDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-28-GasDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-29-FireDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-35-SarafanWarrior.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-36-SarafanWarrior.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-37-Malek.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-38-Malek.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-39-Melchiah.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-40-Zephon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-41-MelchiahZephon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-42-Rahab.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-43-Rahab.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-44-Dumah.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-45-Turel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-46-Turel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-47-Raziel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-48-Raziel.png Environment Art A sub-section of 'Production' containing artwork relating to the design of major locations visited in Soul Reaver 2. The section is divided into entries for the following locations: *The Chronoplast *Sarafan Stronghold *The Lake *The Pillars of Nosgoth *The Swamp *The Dark Forge *The Light Forge *The Mountains *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Air Forge *The Fire Forge =Gallery: Production/Environment Art = SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-01.png|Chronoplast SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Sarafan Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-01.png|The Lake SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-01.png|The Pillars of Nosgoth SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-01.png|The Swamp SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-01.png|The Dark Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-01.png|The Light Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-01.png|The Mountains (Uschtenheim) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-01.png|Janos Audron's Retreat SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-01.png|The Air Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-01.png|The Fire Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-08.png Cinematic Stills A sub-section of 'Production' containing still images from the major events of the game, divided into 21 of the most relevant plot-related cutscenes, as summarized in the Dark Chronicle: *Prologue *1 - Arrival *2 - The Reaver Convergence *3 - The Heart of Darkness *4 - The Corruption of the Pillars *5 - The Elder God *6 - The Vampire Vorador *7 - The Elder's Warning *8 - History and Destiny Collide *9 - Time Streaming *10 - Moebius's Martyred Spirit *11 - Ariel's Lament *12 - Raziel Defies the Elder *13 - The Ruined Aerie *14 - The Tenth Guardian *15 - The Death of Janos Audron *16 - The Final Transgression *17 - Cornered in the Stronghold *18 - Vengeance *19 - Renunciation *20 - Full Circle =Gallery: Production/Cinematic Stills = SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-01.png|Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-23.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-24.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-25.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-26.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-27.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-28.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-29.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-35.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-36.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-37.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-38.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-001.png|1-Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-033.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-034.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-035.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-036.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-037.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-038.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-039.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-040.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-001.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-033.png Music A sub-section of 'Production' containing musical audio tracks used in Soul Reaver 2 and its predecessor Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The section is divided into entries for the following tracks: *Soul Reaver 2 music **Theme: Ariel's Lament **Pillars (SR2 track) **Light Forge (track) **Sarafan Stronghold **Dark Forge (track) **Overland (SR2) **The Elder God **Janos' Retreat *Soul Reaver 1 music **Underworld (track) **Drowned Abbey (track) **Sunlight Glyph (track) **Ruined City (track) **The City **Pillars (SR1 track) **Cathedral **Spectral Underworld **Necropolis (track) The Team A sub-section of 'Production' containing miscellaneous information about the development team including a video of the full set of credits, still images of the Soul Reaver 2 and wider Crystal Dynamics development team, as well as some of the 'special thanks' credits from the Soul Reaver 2 team. The section is divided into the following entries: *Credits *''Soul Reaver 2'' team *Special Thanks *Crystal Dynamics =Gallery: Production/Team = SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-01-Developers.png|Soul Reaver 2 Team SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-02-Testers.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-03-DevelopersMichael.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-1.png|Special Thanks SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-5.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-6.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Team-Crystal.png|Crystal Dynamics Voice Talent A section covering the cast and recording sessions of Soul Reaver 2 The Cast A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing still photos of the cast along with a brief summary of their respective careers: *Michael Bell *Simon Templeman *Richard Doyle *Tony Jay *René Auberjonois *Paul Lukather *Anna Gunn *Gordon Hunt (Recording Director) *Kris Zimmerman (Casting Director) Voice Sessions A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing videos of the dialogue recording sessions with the cast, matched with their respective scenes in the finished game. The section is divided into the following videos: *Prologue *Time Streaming *Raziel Defies the Elder *The Vampire Vorador *The Tenth Guardian# *Kain Montage Outtakes A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing videos of various outtakes from the dialogue recording sessions with the cast. Photo Gallery A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing a selection of photos of the cast from during the development of Soul Reaver 2. =Gallery: Voice Talent = SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-01-MichaelBell.png|Cast SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-02-SimonTempleman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-03-RichardDoyle.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-04-TonyJay.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-05-ReneAuberjonois.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-06-PaulLukather.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-07-AnnaGunn.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-08-GordonHunt.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-09-KrisZimmerman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-1.png|Photo Gallery SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-5.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-6.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-7.png Opening Movie Storyboards Stills Final Movie Promotional Materials Concepts Rendered Art Legacy of Kain: Defiance Kain's Arcane tomes *Arcane Tome 1 *Arcane Tome 2 *Arcane Tome 3 *Arcane Tome 4 *Arcane Tome 5 *Arcane Tome 6 *Arcane Tome 7 *Arcane Tome 8 *Arcane Tome 9 *Arcane Tome 10 Raziel's Arcane tomes *Arcane Tome 1 *Arcane Tome 2 *Arcane Tome 3 *Arcane Tome 4 *Arcane Tome 5 *Arcane Tome 6 *Arcane Tome 7 *Arcane Tome 8 *Arcane Tome 9 *Arcane Tome 10 The Making of Legacy of Kain: Defiance Characters =Concepts = *Character Concepts *Enemy Concepts =3D Renders = *Character Art *Enemy Art Environments =Concepts = *The Sarafan Stronghold *The Underworld (Defiance) *The Cemetery *The Pillars *Vorador's Mansion *The Vampire Citadel *Avernus Cathedral ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' Team =The Team = =Credits = Voice Talent =Cast = *Michael Bell *Simon Templeman *Tony Jay *Richard Doyle *René Auberjonois *Anna Gunn *Paul Lukather *Alastair Duncan *Gregg Berger *B. J. Ward *Philip Proctor *Gordon Hunt (Recording Director) *Kris Zimmerman Salter (Casting Director) Gallery Soul Reaver 2 Voice Talent Opening Movie SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-01.png|Storyboards SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-01.png|Stills SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-23.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-24.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-25.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-26.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-27.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-28.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-29.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-35.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-36.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-37.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-38.png Promotional Materials SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-01.png|Concepts SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-01.png|Rendered Art SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-06.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Arcane Tomes Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-01-1.png|Kain (Blood Omen) Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-01-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-02-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-02-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-1.png|Raziel (Soul Reaver) Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-06-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-06-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-09-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-09-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-3.png The Making of Legacy of Kain: Defiance Characters =Concepts = Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-01-KainRaziel.png|Characters Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-02-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-03-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-04-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-05-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-01-Revenant.png|Enemies Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-02-Revenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-03-Revenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-04-VampireHunters.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-05-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-06-Cenobite.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-07-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-08-VampireGuardian.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-09-VampireGuardians.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-10-ReaperArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-11-ReaperArchon.png =3D Renders = Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-01-Kain.png|Characters Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-02-Kain.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-03-Raziel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-04-Raziel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-05-JanosAudron.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-06-JanosAudron.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-07-HyldenLord.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-08-Moebius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-09-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-10-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-11-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-12-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-13-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-14-Vorador.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-15-Vorador.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-16-Ariel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-17-Ariel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-01-VampireHunterPillager.png|Enemies Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-02-VampireHunterMercenary.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-03-VampireHunterSorceress.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-04-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-05-VampireRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-06-HyldenRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-07-HumanRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-08-Transformed.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-09-Transformed.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-10-VampireDeathGuardian.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-11-FireDemon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-12-GuardianConstruct.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-13-LightningDemon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-14-FemaleFeralHuman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-15-MaleFeralHuman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-16-DreadnaughtArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-17-ReaperArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-18-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-19-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-20-SarafanCrusader.png Environments =Concepts = Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Sarafan Stronghold Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-15.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-16.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-01.png|Underworld Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-14.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-15.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-16.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-17.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-01.png|Cemetery Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-01.png|The Pillars Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-01.png|Vorador's Mansion Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-01.png|The Vampire Citadel Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-01.png|Avernus Cathedral Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-07.png ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' Team Defiance-BonusMaterial-Crew-01-Developers.png|The Team Defiance-BonusMaterial-Crew-02-Testers.png Voice Talent Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-01-MichaelBell.png|Cast Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-02-SimonTempleman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-03-TonyJay.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-04-RichardDoyle.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-05-ReneAuberjonois.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-06-AnnaGunn.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-07-PaulLukather.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-08-AlastairDuncan.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-09-GreggBerger.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-10-BJWard.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-11-PhilProctor.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-12-GordonHunt.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-13-KrisZimmerman.png Notes *Bonus materials can be accessed on consoles through the use of cheat codes in both titles. In Soul Reaver 2, the cheat code (Left, Triangle, Right, Triangle, Down, Circle, X) was entered at the title screen and was ultimately revealed to players upon completion of the game. The code for Defiance was more generally described as Down, TK, Up, Left, Right, Right, Lift, Down, Right, Right. *European versions of Legacy of Kain: Defiance had some bonus materials removed, with several outtake videos not present in this release. *In Defiance, the materials available through collection of Arcane tomes were fully awarded upon completion of the game, regardless of whether tomes had been collected or not. See also *Category:Soul Reaver 2 bonus material images *Category:Defiance bonus material images References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms